Heart desires
by marx-joe
Summary: this story is about the films Pokemon and now i decided i will write books plz enjoy
1. Heart desires

FRIENDSHIP CAN TURN TO LOVE-Pokémon

Name: Joe

Age: 18

Personality: I'm a huge freak and there is nobody in the world who can replace me … I used to love Pokémon and now I decided I'm going to write a story about Pokémon.

Dawn was racing down the path singing in harmony with the Pokémon in the trees and in the bushes. Ash was far behind shouting to her to slow down but all she could hear was the singing of her and the Pokémon. She could feel the wind brushing across her face and the wind blowing through her delicate hair. Dawn finally stopped to catch her breath, Ash then finally caught back up with her.

"You run to fast, could you slow down a bit" Ash said trying to catch his breath "I'm sorry but I'm really excited to be back at pallet town" Dawn said getting ready to dart of again. But as she started to run Ash grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back and they both looked into each other eyes dreamily. They both moved in closer to each other.

"What's happening here?" said Brock with a grin. "Nothing" said dawn with a quirk. They walked down the path listening to the Pokémon Ash couldn't take his eye off of Dawn. They finally reached their house. Ash and Pikachu jumped down on the sofa with a relaxing sigh. Dawn went upstairs in to her room and found a note on her bed she opened it.

Dear dawn

"This your mother and I am just saying, I'll be visiting you today at about 6:00pm, ok and darlings please do make it private and don't go inviting and anyone round.

Love you Johanna xxx."

Dawn didn't understand a lot of the letter .She then walked into Ash's room he had a note to.

Ashie…" Dawn called out.

"Yes and why did you call me that?"

"There is a note on your bed"

"Ok I will be up in a second"

Ash ran up the stair eagerly to read his note and jumped the rest of the stairs and into his room he picked up the note and started to read it.

Dear Ash

"This is your mother, oh yeah by the way professor oak wants to see you because you wanted to see your Pokémon right? I will be there anyway to see you and come alone

Love you Delia xxx"

Ash read the last of the words carefully and a few seconds after raising his fist in the air.

"YEAH ALRIGHT" ash shouted, Dawn giggled hearing his shout from upstairs.

(**Night**) Dawn sighed lying in her bed the moonlight shining through the window she had a hundred thoughts going through her mind. The one that stood out the most was her shouting Ashie did she mean to say that or was it a slip of the tongue. She soon fell fast asleep with the thoughts going through her mind. She dreamt about Ash and her under the moonlight.

(**Morning**) Dawn was awake first as usual Brock woke up second he was just about to leave when Ash pelted down stairs towards and gave him a handshake and a manly hug "hope we meet up again soon mate" yeah you to" Brock replied Brock walked out of the door and down the path out of distance. Dawn started to cook their food. Ash sat at the table ready when they had finished it was 4:00pm already. They went outside took how a look around. The Pokémon were singing again, Dawn join back in again it sounded beautiful to Ash. Then he had an idea, he walked off in to the forest looking for a Pokémon for Dawn. He then spotted a jigglypuff he didn't won't to battle it he then slowly walked up to it and checked it on his pokedex jigglypuff the evolved form of Igglybuff, Jigglypuff likes to prance through fields of flowers and it's a normal type and loves to sing a lot. Ash decided this was the one for Dawn. Ash told Jigglypuff all about and it agreed to go into the pokeball. Dawn was still singing in perfect harmony when ash came. Ash dropped the pokeball releasing the Jigglypuff. Dawn looked at the Pokémon "THATS A SINGING POKEMON OH MI ASH YOU CAUGHT ONE THAT SINGS!" Dawn said knowing she was going to become great friends with Jigglypuff. But when Ash spoke Dawn was stunned

"For you" Ash said romantically, Dawn's eyes winded "you didn't have to u shouldn't have" "Just for the one" ash said, Dawn pulled Ash close and hugged him they looked in to each other eyes. "finally" ash said to himself in his own mind .They both leaned in closer and closer and …

TBC


	2. There back

I have only got 1 comment but I don't mind and thank you Pete the rock for telling me the information.

Dawn froze she had waited all this time and now it was going to happen but suddenly she heard a beep it was hear poke watch. She was late she looked at ash in despair and rushed home. She soon found herself cleaning up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and greeted her mother in and she sat down at the sofa.

"We need to talk dear"

"Ok what about?"

"Dawn you need to come home and look after me at this old age"

"No and dad can look after you can't he"

"Dad passed away this morning at work"

Before she could say anything else Dawn's mum grabbed her by the arm and ran out the house with her. She held her ribbons and Pokémon capsules to her chest and then before she could put them back in here bag she dropped them. She tried to reach for them. But they were out of reach. Ash ran to professor oak's lab when he got there he looked at the lab it had changed but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked through the glass doors and saw his mum and professor oak chatting. They turned around ash's mum walked up to him

Ash's mum: it's so good to see you again dear.

Ash: you to mum:

Professor oak: ash here is the Pokémon you wanted. Ash was given so Pokémon capsules. He gave his mum a hug and left.

Ash thinking: Should I tell dawn my feeling or not. Meanwhile dawn was at her house on her bed

Dawn thinking: (sigh) I never got a chance to tell ash the feelings I have towards him.

Ash was walking back Pokémon were singing in the trees. He then soon remembered that he had left his Pikachu in his Pokémon capsule to long. He quickly pulled the capsule out and threw it to the ground a figure emerged with a long jagged tail and it was yellow with black stripes going across its whole body.

Pikachu: pika pika Pikachu.

Ash listened to what his buddy was saying.

Ash: I'm sorry I forgot about you. They both continued walking when they a whooshing noise through the air and then an explosion. Then he they both ran towards the dust floating in the sky. When the smoke and dust finally cleared 2 figures and a small Pokémon walked. They said...

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
>JAMES Make it double!<br>Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
>James: To unite all peoples within our nation!<br>Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
>James: To extend our reach to the stars above!<br>Jessie: Jessie!  
>James: James!<br>Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
>James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!<br>Meowth: Meowth! That's right

Ash: Team rocket go away.

Jessie: How rude!

James: be quite twerp.

Meowth: behold are destroyer 21.

A massive vehicle came storming towards them knocking and destroying trees and houses. The robot then fired a net and caught Pikachu in it. They reeled it back in and put in a clear glass capsule.

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Meowth: don't even bother the glass is electric proof.

Ash: ok then Pikachu use quick attack!

Jessie: stop meddling twerp!

The robot swung its arm and knocked ash to the floor but when he rose but he then suddenly slipped back and fell off the side of a cliff he quickly grabbed onto the edge but, he couldn't hold on any longer. He shut his eyes and he his hand slipped. Then he felt someone pulling him up, he looked up it was...


End file.
